


Love in the Water

by mmmdraco



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Haru is H2Osexual, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru and water; a drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in the Water

Haruka knows there is a purity to water. It is clear and beautiful and caresses him as he slides through it. It is the source of life for so many things. It is not, as Nagisa has joked, his girlfriend. 

Instead, water is his soulmate. It is always calling to him and completing him. It doesn't mean there isn't room for someone else in his life; merely that they need to be able to accept that water isn't going to stop being a part of his life even in the moments it isn't a focus.

He is content, right now, with only the water. It doesn't judge him; it merely holds him. It it uncritical of his choices. 

The more he thinks of it, water is a wonderful girlfriend. He doesn't need much in his life, but water provides it all. Nagisa joked that anyone who spends that much time with their beloved is well and truly gone for that person. Water isn't a person, obviously...

But he loves her just the same.


End file.
